Condón Roto
by Sobreviviente
Summary: Emil esta cansado de vivir con sus sobre-protectores hermanos. Xiang, atormentado por sus fantasmas pasados, se ha vuelto un ermitaño ¿Que pasara cuando compartan apartamento? Además donde cabe uno caben tres ¿no? ¿Quien más llegara a este pequeño apartamento?
1. Un nuevo inquilino

¡Proyecto nuevo!

Quizás no tenga mucho que aclarar ¿o sí? XD

Islandia- Emil Steilsoon.

Noruega- Lukas Bondevik.

Dinamarca- Mathias Køhler

Suecia- Berwald Oxenstierna.

Hong Kong- Xiang Wang.

Inglaterra- Arthur Kirkland.

Turquía- Sadiq Adnan.

Disclaimer: Hetalia y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Son creación de Himaruya Hidekaz.

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 1: "Un nuevo inquilino"**_

_**.**_

Emil bajo del carro de su mejor amigo, subió al ascensor del edificio y se desesperó con la musiquita, caminó por el extenso pasillo llegando hasta la puerta con el 15 marcado con dorado. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y toco suavemente la puerta de aquel departamento, apretó el periódico entre sus manos nervioso, respiró profundamente y lo soltó poco a poco mientras la puerta se abría.

-Cómo que… ¿Quién eres?- Pregunto un asiático desde el otro lado de la puerta entre abierta con una cadena colgando. Emil observo su atuendo… shorts blancos con una camisa sin mangas negra, sus ojos enrojecidos y su cabello revuelto no pasaron desapercibidos por él.

-Soy Emil Steilsoon- El asiático asintió levemente antes de cerrar la puerta y abrirla totalmente.

-Pasa- Dijo antes de quitarse del camino.

Emil camino detrás del recién despertado por un estrecho pasillo lleno de bolsas de basura, miró el pequeño cuarto que suponía ser la sala, con montones de ropa por doquier, justo enfrente estaba una barra que separaba la sala de la cocina con basura de comida instantánea. A la derecha de Emil yacían tres puertas de color lavanda combinando con la pintura blanca del resto del departamento.

-Lamento el desorden- Por alguna razón Emil sintió que no lo decía en serio- Yong Soo se encargaba de la limpieza.

-Oh- Dijo Emil sin saber qué hacer.

-Creí que vendrías el 14- Dijo él asiático bostezando- A las 3:00 pm.

-Hoy es 14 y…- Emil consultó su reloj en la muñeca- Son las 3:05 pm.

-¿En serio?- El asiático tomo unas cuantas prendas y las amontó en el fondo del sofá- Toma asiento-

-Gracias- Emil dijo sentándose.

-Soy Xiang Wang- Dijo el castaño jalando una pequeña mesita tirando los paquetes de cigarros al piso.

-¿Xiang Wang?- Preguntó Emil desconcertado- Creí que había hablado con…-

-Arthur Kirkland- Dijo abriendo uno de los cajones del mueble que sostenía la televisión- Es mi hermanastro-

Xiang caminó y puso los documentos frente a Emil.

-Bien, nos dividiremos la mitad del alquiler, nos dividiremos las tareas, no puedes hacer ruido cuando yo esté en casa, cada quien cocinara para sí mismo, los muebles, todo aquí es mío y para ver la televisión tienes que pedir mi permiso- Xiang sonrió internamente.

-¿Algo más?- Dijo Emil tranquilamente, después de un corto silencio.

-No puedes traer visitas- Dijo firmemente.

-¿Eso es todo?- Emil miró la ventana.

-No puedes hablarme, seremos dos desconocidos en un mismo apartamento- Emil alzó una ceja.

-Es todo- Dijo Xiang.

-¿Dónde firmo?- Preguntó Emil sacando una pluma de su camisa blanca. Xiang lo miró sorprendido ¿En serio iba a aceptar?

-No acepto pagos atrasados- Xiang comenzó a alterarse ante la mirada extraña de Emil ¿No iba a desistir?- Si te atrasas estas fuera de aquí.

-¿Dónde firmo?- Pidió otra vez.

-No puedes dejar tus cosas por donde sea-

-No lo hare- Emil comenzó a impacientarse- Estoy de acuerdo con todo y no significa un problema para mí-

-Al final de la hoja- Dijo Xiang rindiéndose. Arthur iba a pagar esto.

-Traeré mis cosas mañana- Dijo levantándose- ¿Cuál es mi habitación?-

-Es la última puerta- Contestó Xiang de mala gana- El baño es la de en medio-

Emil abrió la última puerta entrando sorprendiéndose de lo limpio que estaba, la habitación contaba con una pequeña cama y un mueble mediano para la ropa. _"Perfecto"_ Pensó Emil aliviado.

-Tienes una semana para cancelar el contrato- Dijo Xiang sin mirarlo.

-No te preocupes- Dijo Emil extendiendo una mano frente a él- ¿Trato?-

-Trato- Susurró Xiang tomando la mano del más pequeño, metió la otra mano en uno de sus bolsillos sacando su conjunto de llaves sacando dos- Esta es la de tu habitación, la otra es la del frente-

-Gracias- Dijo Emil tomándolas- Nos vemos mañana- Emil caminó en dirección a la puerta.

Xiang suspiró derrotado cuando la puerta volvió a cerrarse. Miró alrededor ¿Por qué no había funcionado esta vez? ¡Siempre servía! Caminó a su habitación tirándose de nuevo a la cama… tal vez renunciaría a su trabajo, empezaba a hacerse tedioso. Se perdió en el mundo de los sueños como antes de que Emil llegara, hasta que él teléfono sonó en la sala, a mala gana salió y descolgó el auricular.

_-¿Funciono?-_ Preguntó una voz al otro lado.

-Que te importa- Dijo fríamente.

_-Eso es un "si" ¿verdad?-_Xiang podía imaginarse la sonrisa de su hermanastro al otro lado- _Entonces cuida bien del pequeño Emil o Lukas te matará-_

-¿Quién es Lukas?-

_-Lukas es su hermano mayor-_ Xiang bufó ¿Por qué los hermanos eran tan frustrantes?

-Descuida él se ira de aquí o algo así- Contestó Xiang.

_-Emil puede ser muy perseverante en cuanto eso-_

-¿Para conseguir que? ¿Un horrible y mal oliente apartamento?- Dijo con sarcasmo.

_-¿Mal…? Wait… ¿No lo limpiaste como te lo pedí?-_ La voz de Arthur sonaba molesta_- Emil debe estar desesperado-_

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Xiang abriendo su refrigerador vació.

_-Porque quiere separarse de sus hermanos-_ Dijo Arthur

_**[XwX]**_

-¿Qué tal?- Dijo él moreno tomando un café caro de moda.

-Podría ser peor- Respondió Emil sorbiendo de su vaso caliente- Podría estar Lukas-

Su amigo rio sin limitarse, miró por el ventanal como las personas caminaban por la acera.

-¿Cómo se lo tomo tu querido hermano?-

-¿Cuál de los dos?-Preguntó Emil cansado.

-Querrás decir cuatro, eres como él bebe dentro de una familia de osos-

-Tino no es…- Emil se quedó callado recordando los dones de Tino con el rifle de caza- Olvídalo… ¿Me ayudaras con la mudanza Sadiq?-

-No me vas a pagar- Contestó el otro riendo entre dientes.

-El hacer favores sin cobrar es parte del bonito contrato llamado amistad- replicó Emil evitando la miranda del tipo que le veía insistentemente desde la ventana.

-No recuerdo haber firmado tal cosa- Sadiq miró la ventana en busca de la repentina incomodidad de su amigo.

-Lo hiciste desde que me compartiste tu tarta de manzana- Emil dejo su vaso sobre la mesa- Además te compre un café-

-Joder ¿Aún recuerdas eso? ¡Fue hace años!- Replicó Sadiq mirando al peliplateado- ¿Tienes transporte?-

-No, pero tu si- Contestó Emil- Vamos Sadiq en tu camioneta caben todas mis cosas-

-Está bien pero me tienes que dar otro par de audífonos- Emil sonrió, era lindo sacarle provecho a los amigos.

-Claro… cambiando de tema ¿Conoces a ese tipo?- Emil movió discretamente su cabeza en dirección del chico acosador. Sadiq miro brevemente por la ventana.

-No realmente, va en la misma Facultad que yo pero nunca nos hemos hablado ni nada- Dijo Sadiq observando como el chico se sorprendía y se iba de allí _"Extraño"_ Pensaron ambos.

-Como sea… ya tengo todo en cajas, solo faltaría sellarlas- Continuo Emil sacando de su mochila una pequeña libreta- Podríamos hacerlo de 1:00 pm a 4:00pm, después de eso tenemos que…-

-Despacio Ice- Dijo Sadiq sin quitar la vista de la ventana- No debimos tomar café-

Emil rio por debajo antes de que el sonido del ventilador apaciguara los nervios de Emil. Todo esto se retorna hace algunos años cuando sus padres murieron cuando él tenía 2 años y su hermano Lukas 8 años. Pasaron 2 años en un pequeño orfanato hasta dos familias diferentes los adoptaron y (muy a pesar de ambos) Lukas fue adoptado por Oxenstierna y Emil por los Steilsoon. Ahora años después; su hermano reclamó su custodia cuando fue mayor de edad (además de cambiar su apellido), por lo que estuvo viviendo con Berwald y Lukas (a pesar de seguir viendo a su familia adoptiva). Pero no es fácil vivir bajo el yugo de su sobreprotector hermano mayor y el hermano de su hermano (¿entienden?)… para desgracia de Emil, el novio formal de su hermano, Mathias, y de Berwald, Tino, se había mudado con ellos un año antes. El tener 19 años representaba para Emil el poder hacer tantas cosas, pero con 4 hombres, que se creían sus padres, se le dificultó tal cosa.

-Esa chica de allí… ¿No es muy joven?- Preguntó Emil observando a una castaña cargar un bebe en brazos sentada en una banca.

-Debe tener tu edad- Dijo Sadiq observándola disimuladamente- Pero tener un hijo… Dios, lo bueno es que soy gay.

-Eso no quita que seas fértil, como sea, personalmente creo que un hijo debe esperar- Declaró Emil rayando distraídamente su agenda.

-¿También estas agendando eso?- Se burló su amigo.

-Por supuesto- Dijo Emil con una pequeña sonrisa- También tengo un horario para el baño.

-No creí que fueses tan radical- Sadiq suspiró - ¿A qué horas tengo que pasar por ti?- Emil suspiró frustrado antes de volverle a relatar su plan, mientras lo hacía miró hacia la ventana de nuevo, observando a la mujer de espaldas, pero al bebe de frente. Emil alzó u mano en un gesto amable que correspondió él bebe riendo… _"Aún es muy pequeño, no pasa de los tres" _Pensó Emil.

_**[XwX]**_

-¿Entonces dices que mi pequeño hermano va a vivir con el irresponsable del tuyo?- Comentó Lukas tomando una taza de té en medio de una pequeña salita.

-Así es- Afirmó Arthur- Así Emil se dará cuenta de la crueldad del mundo y regresara a casa.

-¿Qué ganas tú con esto, Kirkland?- Preguntó Luka desconfiado.

-Nada, pero es parte del bonito contrato llamado "amistad"- Arthur observó la impasible cara de su mejor amigo- Venga ya, necesito otro juego de té-

-¿Sabes cuánto dinero me cuestan?- Reclamó Lukas divertido.

-No lo sé, ¿Cuánto cuesta tu hermano?- Arthur rio con la cara que puso Lukas

-Golpe bajo Kirkland- Contestó Lukas frunciendo en seño.

-En serio, ya me canse de que Xiang siempre haga huir a todos los que quieren ese departamento- Arthur miró a la ventana- Necesita dividir la renta ahora que Yong Soo despliega sus alas-

-El dinero no es problema para ti Arthur- Lukas bajo su taza colocándola en la fina madera.

-Lo sé, es solo…- Arthur le dio la espalda a Lukas- Estoy preocupado-

-Han pasado 2 años- Dijo Lukas mirando el calendario colgado.

-Aún no lo supera- Arthur se quedó callado unos breves segundos- Ella era una perra- Ambos quedaron en silencio.

-¿Por qué Emil?- Preguntó Lukas mirando como su amigo giraba hasta quedar frente a él.

-Por qué lo conozco y aunque no hayas estado con él por casi 11 años- Arthur formó una pequeña sonrisa- Se parece a ti, no puedo pensar en alguien mejor para ayudar a Xiang-

-Si le hace algo, lo matare-

-Lo sabemos- Dijo Arthur aliviado… en parte.

-Cambiando de tema- Dijo Lukas mirando una foto sobre el librero- ¿Dónde esta el americano gordo?-

-Golpe bajo, Bondevik- Dijo Arthur viendo la sonrisa de su amigo.

_**[XwX]**_

-No creí que una cosa tan pequeña como tu tuviera tantas cosas- Dijo Xiang observando los montones de cajas en su departamento-De seguro despertaste a todo el edificio-

-No lo creo, la mayoría de las personas no duermen a las 2:00 pm- Dijo Emil colocando una caja encima de otra para despejar el camino y entrar a su habitación.

-Como sea, no creas que te ayudaré- Dijo Xiang observando como el menor batallaba con unas cuantas cajas. Una hora antes él y un hombre moreno habían empezado a subir cajas al departamento, Xiang pensaba que traería sus cosas gradualmente y no como si fuera un exiliado. Su amigo se había disculpándose con Emil, debido a una emergencia de su hermana _"Siempre los hermanos"_ Pensó Xiang en su momento.

Emil se había dado la tarea de meter todo a la habitación él solo mientras Xiang lo observaba desde la sala divertido. Xiang se acercó a ayudarle antes de que Emil acabara con la columna rota, por la caja que cargaba con pesar.

-Como que espero que tengas seguro médico- Xiang tomo la base de la caja a pocos centímetros de las manos de Emil. Xiang miro sorprendido el rostro rojo de Emil debido a su esfuerzo, antes de que este sonriera y dejara caer la caja en las manos de Xiang

-¡Joder! ¿Qué mierdas es esto?- Dijo Xiang caminando con la caja, antes de dejarla caer en donde Emil le señalaba.

-Libros- Contestó divertido.

-¿Biblias quizás?- Preguntó Xiang observando la antigua habitación de su primo.

-De química- Corrigió Emil- Las cajas con cinta verde son de química.

Xiang alzó una ceja incrédulo- ¿Y las de cintas azules?- Preguntó Xiang observando a las pocas cajas de ese color.

-Cosas personales, tu sabes, regalos, fotografías, videojuegos, comics…- Dijo Emil secando el sudor de su frente. Xiang se sorprendió por el pequeño hombre, las cosas personales de Xiang superaban por mucho a los libros que tenía, asintió antes de retirarse a su habitación… la acción buena del día se había cumplido.

Emil terminó de acomodar lo principal en perfecto orden, miró satisfecho su escritorio con sus bolígrafos y demás, miró las cajas apiladas en la esquina algunas vacías, algunas no. Consultó la hora dándose cuenta de lo tarde que era. Suspiró y tomó una toalla blanca junto con todos los artículos de baño, antes de entrar y ducharse.

Xiang salió de su habitación encontrando la cocina libre de basura y con un Emil cocinando algo frente la estufa, observó cómo pequeñas gotas resbalaban de su cabello, su piel se veía más blanca con esa enorme sudadera blanca y sus holgados pantalones negros. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo observándolo hasta que Emil giró y levantó una ceja.

-Qué miedo das observando fijamente a las personas- Emil se volteo continuando con su trabajo.

-No te estaba observando- Dijo Xiang, antes de entrar al baño vio como Emil levantaba sus hombros.

-Arthur va a pagar por esto-

Xiang salió de bañarse unos cuantos minutos después, Emil estaba sentado en el sofá comiendo en un pequeño plato una extraña comida.

-No soy tan egoísta como tú- Dijo Emil evitando mirar el pecho desnudo de Xiang- Hay lo suficiente para ambos- Y señaló la pequeña olla.

-Voy tarde a mi trabajo- Contesto Xiang antes de entrar a la habitación, rechazo la comida a lo que el menor solo se encogió de hombros… antes de procesar lo que había dicho. Emil se sorprendió y observó que el reloj marcaba las 8:00 pm _"Trabaja de noche"_ Pensó Emil metiendo otra cuchara de sopa a su boca observando la extraña pintura sobre el sofá. Xiang salió vestido de traje con un intento de trenza hecha con su cabello semi largo y combinó el color de su corbata con un pequeño corazón dorado puesto en su solapa. Emil lo miro sin saber qué hacer _"No creo que sea un guardia de seguridad"_ Pensó antes de que Xiang sin decir nada saliera por la puerta.

Emil sonrió, termino su comida guardando el resto en el refrigerador desierto, lavo lo que había utilizado y entro a su cuarto observando una jaula a mitad de su cama.

-Bueno el no dijo anda de mascotas… ¿O si Mrs. Puffin?- Le preguntó al ave que solo revoloteo.

Y mientras Xiang era rodeado por el humo y perfume caro de mujer, Emil descansaba tranquilamente… Ya saben **"La calma antes de la tormenta"**.

**.**

**.**

Si ya lo se, _"¿Por qué esta chica no termina sus fics antes de comenzar otros?"_ Bueno pues la señorita inspiración vino a buscarme. Este fic tomara un giro importante para el ordenado Emil y el inmaduro Xiang…. Y tiene 4 letras XDD

Espero que sea de su agrado.

_¿Merezco **Review**?_

_**Bye!**_


	2. Caja Peculiar

Hola! Aquí estoy otra vez

_**.**_

Vietnam- Hanh Wang

Taiwan- Mei Wang.

China- Yao Wang.

Lietchtenstein- Lily Zwingli.

Suiza- Vash Zwingli.

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 2: "Caja Peculiar"**_

_**.**_

Emil se contorsiono en su cama replicando ante el ruido del despertador, suspiro buscando su celular dando manotazos en todas partes, levanto la cara y con ojos entrecerrados lo tomo apagando su alarma… _"Un nuevo comienzo_" Pensó recodando las palabras de Lily.

Emil terminó de desayunar, tomó su pesada mochila y revisó todos sus bolsillos, revisó la hora _"5:40 am. Una buena hora_" Pensó satisfecho, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Respiró el aire frio que lo rodeaba al llegar a la planta baja del edifico, cruzó el pequeño patio y salió a la calle, sonrió al ver la camioneta de Sadiq estacionada con su amigo durmiendo sobre el volante. Se preguntó a sí mismo como ese hombre inmaduro había acabado siendo su mejor amigo durante los últimos 9 años. Camino y toco suavemente el vidrio riéndose de Sadiq, observo la parte de atrás un bulto cubierto por una enorme manta. Sadiq abrió la puerta del pasajero donde Emil subió.

-Heracles chocó su carro- Explicó brevemente Sadiq- Vendrá con nosotros-

Y Emil supo que su tranquila mañana se había ido a la mierda.

_**[XwX]**_

Xiang cerró las cortinas, en cuanto Emil se marchó en la oxidada camioneta blanca. Emil de verdad era muy ruidoso en la mañana pero Xiang se veía incapaz de reprocharle algo después de que el menor hiciera la limpieza del departamento… los medio hermanos de Arthur (Familia complicada) le habían enseñado a ser agradecido, excepto con Arthur. Se levantó y camino hasta la cocina revisando curioso los contenedores en busca de comida… lamentablemente los Kirkland no saben cocinar.

-¿Así que te gustan los hombres mayores, eh Emil?- Dijo Xiang al aire buscando en el refrigerador. Encontró un pequeño recipiente de plástico con un post-it color rojo.

"_Siempre cocinaba para mi cuñado y para mí, hice comida de más. Si te entra hambre puedes comerlo. Steilsson"_

-¿Steilsson? Que mierdas- Xiang tomo una cuchara sentándose en el sofá antes de comer… Todo el mundo come a las 5:50 am ¿no?- Eres loquillo Emil.

-Supongo que puedo dejar que vivas aquí esta semana- Y sonrió, Xiang no tenía la intención de vivir con él por más de 3 semanas- La comida de Yong Soo nunca me gustó-

Y suspiró porque era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que el apartamento se llenaba de ruido en la mañana, porque era la primera vez que probaba comida islandesa y porque era la primera vez reconocía la soledad en su vida. ¿Pero que más podía hacer cuando la luz que le motivaba a seguir se había marchado? ¿Qué más podía hacer ahora que su primo se había ido a Alemania? Sonrió ante sus dilemas… realmente era de las pocas veces en que se sentía así… tal vez sería bueno decirle a Emil que sea más callado antes de que él termine con una soga al cuello.

_**[XwX]**_

-Insisto que tú y tu primo son iguales- Dijo Emil metiendo una papa frita en su boca.

-Sigue así Steilsson y te recordare todas las veces que vi un berrinche tuyo- Contestó el moreno sonriendo ante el sonrojo de su amigo.

-¡Tampoco fueron tantas veces!- Emil suspiro frustrado ¿Por qué Sadiq siempre recordaba eso?

-Como sea- Sadiq miró alrededor observando a las personas en el patio.

-¿Cuándo termina tu hora libre?- Preguntó Emil, revisando su celular.

-Ya termine este día- Sadiq movió su mano quitándole importancia.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí entonces?- Emil sonrió anticipando la respuesta de Sadiq.

-Porque alguien me debe un par de audífonos buenos- Emil formó una mueca en su rostro.

-Ya sé dónde los vas a comprar- Replicó Sadiq observando a lo lejos a un joven moreno.

-De casualidad… ¿Es en el mismo lugar donde trabaja Kiku?- Emil giró encontrándose con el pequeño hombre que lo observaba fijamente. Sadiq se levantó del pasto de donde estaban sentados, interponiéndose en la vista de Emil.

-Ese tipo no deja de verte- Sadiq tomó la mano de Emil y lo levantó del pasto. Ambos caminaron hasta la última clase de Emil mientras se sacudían las hojas secas.

-Tal vez sea tu acosador- Sadiq susurro a su lado.

-¿Celoso? Tal vez sea mi admirador- Emil sonrió ante la mueca de su amigo.

-En serio Emil, es raro- Susurró Sadiq revolviendo sus cabellos- Realmente te falto calcio-

Emil bufó, a Sadiq comenzaban a acabársele los chistes, ¡Siempre se reía de su altura! Se sentó en una banca del fondo, alejada de la ventana, sintió como el lugar de a lado era ocupado y observó a la pequeña rubia con su lindo vestido.

-¿Vash siempre quiso vestirte de muñeca? ¿O es que con cualquier cosa que uses te ves así?- Preguntó Emil mirando el leva sonrojo de su amiga antes de que ella se riera.

-Vaya Emil, un día independizado y ya hablas como albañil-

-Esa es la verdadera libertad- Dijo Emil bostezando.

-¿Qué tan mal te fue con tus hermanos?- Dijo Lily cambiando el tema mientras sonreía… esa sonrisa marca Emma.

_Flashback_

_-Me niego- Dijo Lukas azotando su taza sobre la delicada mesa._

_-No te estoy pidiendo permiso- Recalcó Emil. Esa bonita mañana había decidido contarle sus planes a sus hermanos sobre su "independización" (Aunque siguiera recibiendo dinero de ellos) Aprovecho cuando Tino volteaba unos panqueques y Berwald leía en periódico… Tino se tomaba muy enserio su hazaña de los panqueques, y Mathias… bueno el cerebro de Mathias no captaba nada antes de las 7:00 am. El problema era Lukas… siempre Lukas._

_-¡Pero Emil no estás preparado!- Dijo Tino mirándolo brevemente._

_-Tengo 20 años- Contestó tranquilo, sonrió cuando Tino no le contestó._

_-Aún no alcanzas la madurez mental, estudios demuestran que el cerebro del hombre puede tardar en desarrollarse hasta los 30 años- Lukas lo miró fijamente- Eres un niño aún._

_-No soy un niño, puedo tomar decisiones por mi mismo- Replicó Emil._

_-No puedes- Debatió Lukas- Te falta crecer._

_-Debiste comer más- Dijo Mathias ajeno a la conversación._

_-Voy a buscar un departamento- Dijo observando como Berwald bajaba el periódico._

_-¿No te agradamos?- Dijo brevemente, Emil pudo sentir el dolor del mayor en sus palabras._

_-No es eso, es que…- Emil suspiró- Me siento… ya saben, necesito hacerlo-_

_-Podrás hacerlo cuando estés listo- Dijo Lukas._

_-¿Cuándo será eso? Me gustaría hacer tantas cosas como casarme antes de los 30- Y Emil supo que no debió de haber dicho eso cuando escuchó una sartén estrellándose contra el piso y a un Tino tomándole firmemente de los hombros._

_-¡¿Tienes novio?! Pero Emil recuerda que debes conocer bien a esa persona antes del matrimonio, además…- Tino miró a Lukas con una mirada de complicidad- El tener relaciones sexuales no te obliga a casarte-_

_-¿Fue consensual?- Preguntó Lukas un poco preocupado por la cara de Emil… solo un poco._

_-¿Te vas a ir a vivir con él?- Preguntó Berwald._

_-¿Con quién?- Preguntó Mathias perdido._

_-Emil se va a casar y quiere vivir con el vago que acaba de conocer, por que posiblemente lo haya violado- Dijo Lukas. Emil abrió sus ojos ¡¿Cómo había acabado todo así?! Mathias dejó caer su vaso de jugo antes de estrellarse en muchos pedazos… Emil supo lo que era un Mathias enojado._

_**Intento N° 1 Fallido.**_

_End the Flashback_

-Entonces… ¿Cómo los convenciste?-Preguntó Lily curiosa, era algo que su grupo de amigos deseaba conocer.

-Eso te lo diré la próxima vez Lily- Dijo Emil viendo a su profesor entrar.

_**[XwX]**_

Emil entro al departamento, tarareando la música que había en el local de Kiku... su música siempre tan pegajosa. Cerró la puerta dejándose caer en el sofá, totalmente cansado. Hambriento, se levantó para buscar algo de comer encontrando sus trastos sobre el escurridor, notó también una pequeña canasta con fruta fresca dentro, observó la nota pegada sobre el plástico.

"_Hola Emil, soy Arthur Kirkland. Tómenlo como un regalo para ustedes"_

Emil miró el papel… estaba seguro de que lo conocía de alguna parte, se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Caminó hasta su puerta encontrando otro papel.

"_Emil, haces demasiado ruido en las mañanas o sea como que tengo que dormir. Tu comida es extraña. Yo limpiaré durante una semana y tú la otra así sucesivamente ¿Entiendes? La lavandería está en la parte de abajo._

_PD: Odio a tu tonta ave."_

Emil releyó la nota varias veces _"Su letra es horrible_" pensó aturdido.

-Al menos no es Lukas- Dijo en voz alta a sí mismo. Entró a su habitación mirando a Mrs. Puffin dormir… se parecía demasiado a Heracles.

_**[XwX]**_

-Mei deja ya eso- Insistió el chino bostezando, mirando a su hermana hacerle muecas a la pantalla de su laptop.

-Yao, mi neopet* necesita comida ¡Qué madre desalmada seré si no le doy suficiente comida!- Yao meneo la cabeza, miro a Hanh en busca de apoyo. La vietnamita solo sonrió antes de levantarse del sofá e irse a su habitación, dejándolo solo.

-Mei, necesitas superarlo- Dijo el mayor en voz suave poniendo una mano en el muslo de su hermana.

-Pero Yao…- Insistió Mei antes de que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas- ¡Realmente lo amaba!-

-Mei, tienes que dejar ir lo que amas- Yao suspiró. Mei comenzó a llorar y Yao no supo que hacer, se quedó ahí viendo como la joven ocultaba su rostro en un pequeño cojín.

Hanh bajo las escaleras unas horas después encontrando a Yao ayudando a elegir ropa para vestir al neopet de Mei, sonrió con lastima. Su hermano mayor realmente se esforzaba por ellos, desde que su padre los abandonara hace casi 4 años, Yao había tenido que trabajar arduamente. Yao no merecía batallar con los problemas de Mei. Fue hasta el teléfono levantando la bocina.

_-¿Hola?-_ Preguntó una voz extraña.

-¿Hola? ¿Se encuentra Xiang?- Hanh revisó la hora en su reloj "9:15 pm."

_-Uh-uh, se acaba de ir. Le puedo decir que usted llamó-_

-Gracias, dile que habló Hanh.- La bocina se quedó en silencio unos segundos- ¿Podría preguntar algo?-

_-Adelante, señorita-_ Hanh se sonrojo ante la cortesía de Emil.

-¿Quién es usted?-

_-Me llamó Emil Steisoon, comparto departamento con Xiang, mucho gusto…-_

-Hanh Wang, familiar de Xiang, mucho gusto- Hanh colgó el teléfono poco después _"Wow Arthur, te has superado. Ahora podemos distraer a Mei de la muerte de su celular"_ Y Hanh sonrió con malicia.

_**[XwX]**_

Emil se levantó el jueves enojado, era la tercera pelea que tenía con Xiang. Movió con fuerza las cosas conforme avanzaba al tiempo… le daría razones para que Xiang lo llamara ruidoso. Tal vez sonara infantil y eso pero… ¿Qué más da?

Revisó su teléfono cuando sonó por el mensaje de Sadiq diciéndole que no pasaría por él, suspiró mientras recordaba la llama de Lukas ayer… su vida se estaba complicando bastante.

_Flashback_

_-¿Que vas a hacer que?- Preguntó Emil sorprendido, Sadiq a su lado lo observaba._

_-Dejaremos de darte apoyo económico- Dijo Lukas a través de la bocina._

_-Lukas, si este es tu patético intento para que vuelva a casa…-_

_-¡¿Querías ser un adulto?! Pues comienza a trabajar- Emil podía escuchar un "Luke no es necesario" por parte de Mathias._

_-Hey no, esper- Emil miró a Sadiq quien solo se reía escandalosamente._

_-¡Cállate!- Le dijo Emil enojado._

_Y el resto del día se lo pasaron buscando empleo para el inútil de Emil._

_End the Flashback_

-Le tendré que pedir ayuda a Feliks- Dijo Emil acomodando se cabello en el baño.

Ajustó su mochila, tomó las llaves, cartera y celular y dispuso a salir del departamento para llagar a la universidad… bueno… lo intentó.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con una gran caja, dejo caer su pesada mochila al suelo (estaba seguro que había despertado a sus vecinos de abajo), su respiración se aceleró y su cara perdió el poco color que tenía, su garganta se cerró y cayó de rodillas.

Ahí en la caja había un pequeño cuerpo, si un cuerpo ¿Lo peor? Respiraba. Emil acercó su temblorosa mano quitando la manta que lo cubría encontrando a una niña pequeña dormida profundamente. Alzó la pequeña nota que estaba sobre ella.

-¡Xiang! ¡Xiang!- Emil jaló con cuidado la caja mientras gritaba el nombre de su compañero.

-¿Sabes qué hora es?- Dijo Xiang saliendo a los pocos minutos en boxers y una camisa ligera, su pelo revuelto y ojos entre cerrados.

Xiang se asustó cuando vio la cara blanca y la respiración agitada de Emil, vagó su mirada alrededor buscando la causa de alteración del menor, hasta que notó una caja peculiar.

-Emil ¿Qué es…?- Dijo acercándose, Emil le acerco un pedazo de papel naranja… segundos después Xiang cayo de sentón. El inocente papel cayó en el piso al mismo tiempo que ambas personas voltearan a verse en completo shock.

"_Ya no puedo seguir cuidando de nuestra hija. Ahora te toca a ti."_

_**.**_

Ahh… pues aquí otro capítulo :D Estoy tan feliz de la aceptación que ha tenido.

Muchísimas gracias por sus bonitos y divertidos comentarios, espero no decepcionarlos.

_¿Merezco __**Review**__?_


	3. No es asunto mío

Ok si, tarde demasiado... espero que se entienda a veces creo que mi redacción es una mierda XDD

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 3: "No es asunto mío"**_

_**.**_

El frió aire entro lentamente por la puerta aún abierta, la luz del foco prendido contrarrestaba con la penumbra del pasillo. Emil soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo miró la inexpresiva cara de Xiang, diferente a la expresión sarcástica a la que se había acostumbrado en la semana. Emil observó a la pequeña niña asiática dentro de la caja, acomodada de tal forma que a los pies de su pequeño cuerpo había un bolso bombacho y por debajo una cómoda cobija. A Emil se le atoró la respiración ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo la pequeña sola en el frio? Emil sabía que el portón del edificio estaba abierto desde las 5:00 am. _"Aproximadamente una hora en el frió"_ Pesó Emil levantándose a cerrar la puerta pateando su mochila en el proceso.

-Emil- Dijo Xiang en un pequeño susurro- Creo que deberías irte-

-Supongo que aún puedo llegar a Bioquímica- Dijo Emil entendiendo que Xiang quisiera un momento a solas con su hija.

-No Emil- Xiang se levantó y señaló la caja- Irte del departamento, te puedo devolver la parte que me pagaste pero…-

-¿Irme?- Emil formo una mueca extraña en su rostro- Ella es tu problema no él mío ¿Por qué eh de irme yo?-

-Es mi departamento- Acusó Xiang- Además como que ella no es mi hija-

-¡¿No es tu hija?!- Emil se alteró- ¡Obsérvala es idéntica a ti!-

-Auch, como que eso sonó muy racista- Dijo Xiang con una sonrisa burlona- ¿Cómo sé que no tienes una obsesión por lo asiático? Es posible que la mayoría de tus novias hayan sido chinas- Xnag observó el color en la cara de Emil, Xiang estaba debatiéndose si era porque estaba en lo cierto o porque el menor estaba enojado.

-No es mi hija- Declaró Emil firmemente, Xiang miró a la pequeña.

Xiang alzó su mirada cuando escuchó el leve sonido de la puerta cerrándose, Emil se había ido… ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora? Se arrodillo delante de la bebe quitándole un pequeño mechón de su carita, sonrió con ternura cuando se removió entre la cobija. Xiang tomo el bolso y sacó unos cuantos conjuntos de ropa… jugó con las calcetitas poniéndolas en sus dedos, saco un pequeño cepillo con algunos moños... su hija era vanidosa… su hija, ¡Era padre! Dios, a Arthur y a Yao les daría un infartó, Mei, Hanh y Scott la mimarían a más no poder. Xiang rió… "_Como si fuera posible_" Pensó sacando un pequeño sobre de la bolsa delantera, aún no estaba listo para esa responsabilidad.

Se quitó las calcetas de sus dedos guardando todo de nuevo en la bolsa, abrió el sobre encontrando algunas fotos con notas al reverso, fotos que el conocía. Xiang miró al techo cuando observo que las fotos comenzaban a mojarse antes de que se diera cuenta de que eran sus propias lágrimas, se levantó del frió piso y fue hasta su habitación tomando una pequeña manta colocándosela a la pequeña niña antes de que él se encerrara en su habitación, antes de que se encerrara en su patético dolor.

_**[XwX]**_

-No es mi hija- Dijo Emil viendo las caras de Lily, Sadiq y Emma.

-No puedes saberlo- Dijo Emma enchinando sus pestañas.

Después de que llegó tarde a su primera hora, Emil se reunió con sus amigos en la única hora libre que compartían, eso es entre las 9:00 y las 10:30 am. Se encontraban en su lugar habitual debajo de un naranjo (al cual Lily le había agarró mucho cariño), Emma le había acorralado para saber de su "aura de cementerio" y ya que Emil no era muy fuerte en cuanto Lily y Emma, terminó contándoles todo.

-Sé que no es mi hija- Dijo Emil mirando con curiosidad el cuidadoso arreglo de Emma.

-Pero Emil, todas tus novias han sido asiáticas- Emil se sonrojo recordando lo que Xiang le había dicho.

-Tiene razón- Dijo Sadiq mirando a las personas en el patio frente a ellos- ¿Cuántos años tiene?-

-No estoy seguro- Emil mordió su pulgar pensando- Supongo que dos o tres años-

-Me gustaría verla- Dijo Lily emocionada.

-Por cierto- Dijo Emma bajando su espejo- Mi cuñado necesita ayuda en su tienda-

-¿Cuñado?- Dijo Sadiq pensado un momento- ¿Paulo?-

-Exacto- Emma tomo la mano de Emil entre las suyas- Me entere que estás buscando trabajo, le hable un poco de ti y eso… Vamos Emil, Paulo es un amor-

-Hace mucho que no lo veo- Dijo Lily emocionada.

-No lo sé ¿En que trabaja Paulo?-

-Da lo mismo en que trabaje, tu eres un inútil en todo- Dijo Sadiq riéndose junto a Lily.

Emil suspiro frustrado, por más que le doliera era verdad. Desde niño en lo único en lo que se defiendo es en términos escolares… bueno también podía hacer uno que otro plato islandés o finés.

-Su familia tiene una biblioteca, necesita ayuda para acomodar, limpiar, registrar y todo eso- Dijo Emma ignorando los comentarios de Sadiq.

-Yo podría hacer eso- Dijo Emil.

-Deberías, más con una hija esperándote en casa- Dijo Sadiq chocando las palmas Lily.

-¡No es mi hija!- Dijo Emil recostándose sobre el pasto.

_**[XwX]**_

-Estas bromeando- Dijo Paulo observando los montones de cajas acumulados en su almacén- ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué despedí a Gilbert?-

-El renunció- Dijo Antonio a su lado observando con diversión a su lado.

-Suena mejor si digo que lo despedí- Paulo suspiró cansado y salió del almacén postrándose detrás del mostrador con Antonio siguiéndole. La campana de la puerta sonó llamando la atención de ambos hermanos, Antonio salió corriendo hacia los visitantes mientras Paulo se reía del comportamiento del menor.

-¡Emma!- Dijo Antonio abrazando a la rubia.

-¡Emil tienes que entrar!- Dijo Sadiq observando como Lily abrazaba a Paulo.

-¡Me engañaron!- Dijo el menor sin cruzar la puerta de vidrio.

Sadiq giró los ojos, si, habían engañado a Emil, no, no era una biblioteca. Pero si le hubieran dicho que era una cafetería, Emil definitivamente no querría ir a un lugar donde alrededor de 80-90 personas entraban y salían por esas puertas de cristal.

-Emil necesitas dinero, solo entra- Dijo Emma observando el ceño fruncido del pequeño.

-¿Emil?- Dijo Antonio sorprendido, no todos los días Steilsson se paraba frente a tu tienda. Emil suspiro y entró sintiendo de golpe el aroma a roble y miel

-Hola Carriedo, Da Silva- Dijo Emil asintiendo a los hermanos.

-¡Vaya! Emil- Paulo dio grandes sancadas- ¿Vienes por el empleo?-

Emil miró a sus amigos, Lily asintió apoyándolo- Si aún esta disponible-

-Wow Emma, definitivamente Emil encaja aquí- Dijo Antonio sonriendo al menor.

-Obvio- Dijo la rubia mirando alrededor- ¿Por qué no hay gente?-

-Acabamos de abrir, tuvimos un inconveniente- Contestó Paulo- Hablaremos en mi oficina Emil… vamos-

Emil siguió a Paulo a la parte de atrás entrando en una habitación acogedora llena de libros y fotos de su familia… Emil miró la extraña bufanda que estaba colgada del perchero

-Tu horario de trabajo empezaría a las 2:30 pm y terminaría a las 8:00 pm, tendrás los Domingos y Lunes libres… tu salario se discutirá después, además debo decirte que las propinas son abundantes- Dijo Paulo mirando a Emil.

Emil suspiró ¿Qué más le quedaba? Necesitaba demostrarles a sus hermanos quien era en realidad Emil Steisson… con o sin hija _"No es mi hija"_ Pensó Emil intentando concentrarse.

-¿Aceptas?- Paulo extendió su mano derecha.

-Claro- Dijo Emil estrechando su mano. _"En tu cara Lukas"_ Pensó Emil triunfante.

-Empiezas la otra semana- Dijo Paulo- Nosotros te diremos que necesitaras… No te preocupes- Y Paulo le ofreció una sonrisa calmada.

Paulo era el medio hermano de Antonio, ambos estudiaban en la misma facultad junto con Emil. Paulo estudiaba Medicina Forense mientras que Antonio estudiaba Relaciones Internacionales…. Nadie entendía como los hermanos podían estudiar y mantener una de las más hermosas cafeterías al mismo tiempo.

Los siguientes minutos se la pasaron hablando de los documentos y demás cosas. Emil se encontró con sus demás amigos comiendo unos de los pasteles de Antonio.

-¿Vas a comparar alguno?- Preguntó Emma mirando la estantería- Si yo fuera una bebe de dos años a la que abandonaron me agradaría algo dulce-

-¿Bebe?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo los hermanos.

-Mi vecina- Se apresuró a decir Emil- Tal vez- Dijo mirando a Emma.

Dos horas después Emil salió con una pequeña caja en dirección a su nuevo hogar… ignorando las constantes llamadas de Lukas.

_**[XwX]**_

Emil entró al apartamento sorprendiéndose por la escena frente a sus preciados ojos violetas. Xiang yacía recostado boca bajo a lado de la pequeña niña en la misma posición, varias prendas de ropa yacían esparcidas por todas partes, Emil esquivo un peluche muy curioso hasta llegar a Xiang.

-¿Sigues con vida?- Dijo Emil meneando un poco el hombro de Xiang haciendo que se removiera un poco.

Suspiró derrotado a su tercer intento, miró a la pequeña… "_Un bebe no debería dormir en el piso"_ Pensó Emil dejando la pequeña caja en algún lugar del desordenado sofá, colocó sus brazos debajo de la pequeña para levantarla suavemente.

Sus ojitos rasgados comenzaron a abrirse lentamente revelando los ojos café más lindos que Emil haya visto, le alisó su brillante cabello negro acomodándolo detrás de sus orejitas. La pequeña movió sus manos sobre su cara roja y giró su cuello, después miró con curiosidad a Emil y se acurruco en su pecho… _"Extraño"_ Pensó Emil caminando hacia la habitación de Xiang encontrándola cerrada con llave.

Fue hasta su habitación encontrando a Mrs. Puffin picoteando un trozo de fruta, con sumo cuidado dejó a la bebe arropándola y colocando almohadas alrededor para evitar su caída. Miro a su ave, suspiró y lo metió en su jaula a pesar de las protestas.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Dijo Emil sentándose a lado del cuerpo durmiente_ "Yo tenía la misma edad cuando perdí a mis padres"_ Pensó mirando una pequeña cadena que aún no había notado. Se la quitó con sumo cuidado descubriendo un anillo al final de este… _"No es asunto mío"_ Pensó dejando la cadena sobre un taburete.

Salió de la habitación encontrándose con Xiang sentado con las piernas cruzadas. _"Fingió estar dormido"_

-Se llama Ling… tiene 2 años- Dijo Xiang mirando a Emil.

-¿Ling?- Preguntó Emil mirando de reojo la puerta abierta de su habitación.

-Dios… o sea ayer era un soltero disponible y ahora tengo una hija de dos años- Xiang puso las manos sobre su rostro.

-¿Por qué Ling?- Preguntó Emil un poco incómodo.

-¿Importa?- Contestó Xiang haciendo que rodara sus ojos.

-Es muy linda- Dijo Emil metiendo sus manos en las bolsas del pantalón.

-O sea es mi hija- Dijo Xiang destapando su cara mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica.

-La gente suele decir gracias- Comentó Emil caminando hasta la cocina. Xiang aumento su sonrisa.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- Preguntó Xiang levantándose del piso siguiendo al menor- Son casi las 5:00 pm. ¿O sea tienes idea de todo lo que pase?-

-Estoy seguro que ella sufrió más-

-¡Oye!-

-¿Al menos comió?- Emil espero la respuesta de Xiang- ¿Nada?-

-Lo intente, pero ella rechazaba todo lo que tenía-

-Yo también lo haría- dijo Emil mirando los paquetes vacíos de sopa instantánea.

-Comió un poco de fruta que envió Arthur- Emil tomó la pequeña caja del sofá abriéndola- Y agua, se durmió después de que terminó de llorar-

-No sé qué comen los bebes de dos años- Confesó Emil.

-Tiene dientes, así que ya puede masticar cosas blandas- Xiang tomo un trozo de chocolate que quedó en la caja, Emil le dio un manotazo.

-Es para Ling-

-Wow Emi, hace unas horas no sabías de su existencia y ahora le compras dulces… ¿y a mí? Me conoces desde hace una semana-

-Me corriste esta mañana- Dijo Emil ácidamente.

-Pero sigues aquí ¿no? Toma eso como una buena señal- Contestó Xiang sonriendo irónicamente.

-¿Buena señal?- Emil frunció el ceño- ¿Dónde quedo el adulto infantil que estaba sentado en el piso?-

-Bien estará de regreso en cuanto ella despierte- Bajo la cabeza haciendo que sus cabellos cubrieran su rostro.

Emil suspiró, tomo las ultimas manzanas y las lavó ante la miranda curiosa de Xiang.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Emil al sentir su espalda martilleada por Xiang.

-¿Qué haces?- Xiang miró su reloj… era hora de comer.

-Tengo hambre- Y dicho eso puso una manzana frente a Xiang.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio disfrutando del dulce jugo de la manzana en sus bocas. Xiang miró a Emil, tenía que admitirlo el menor era bastante guapo y atrayente "_O sea sus ojos y cabello son envidiables_" Pensó Xiang observando la pálida piel haciendo contraste con su suéter negro. Subió la mirada encontrándose directamente con los ojos Emil.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó el menor bajando la manzana de sus brillantes labios.

-Eh… seee… yo solo…- Xiang desvió la mirada y se enderezó- Estoy pensando que como que no tengo con quien dejarla esta noche-

-Oh es cierto… tu empleo- Recordó Emil- ¿Tienes hermanas?-

-¡Olvídalo!- Dijo de repente Xiang- Hanh y Mei no pueden venir aquí-

-¿Hanh? Yo conozco ese nombre- Emil parpadeo un par de veces- Ella llamó hace unos días creo…-

-¿Hanh llamó?- Los ojos de Xiang se llenaron de terror- ¿Dijo que vendría?-

-Nop, realmente no dijo nada importante- Dijo Emil encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Qué tiene de malo que vengan?-

-Las reglas Emil- Dijo Xiang jugando con el tallo de la manzana- No puedes traer visitas así que yo tampoco- _"Créeme no quieres conocerlas"_

-Es tu apartamento- Dijo Emil extrañado

El llanto proveniente de la habitación de Emil alertó a ambos, Xiang dejo su manzana en mano derecha de Emil, quien lo miró extrañado… _"Ahora es el padre responsable"_ Pensó Emil divertido. Xiang fue hasta la habitación, tomo el pomo y cerró la puerta dejando el ruido en el interior. Emil dejó caer la manzana.

-¡]Hey! Esa era mía- Dijo asiático yendo a levantarla. Emil lo miró sorprendido... ninguno estaba listo para cuidar un niño.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ok aquí dejamos esto XDDD Gracias por sus Review jaja rin06rimichi "Tus indirectas muy directas" LOL

¿Alguien más detesta el poco tiempo que deja la escuela para escribir? ¿Mencione que estudia Emil? Espero que realmente sea de su agrado u.u

_¿Merezco __**Review**__?_

_Bye._


	4. Wanton mee

Ok esta vez no tengo perdón…

Mónaco- Monique Bonnefoy.

Bielorrusia- Natalia Arlovskaya

Polonia- Feliks Lukasiewic.

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 4: "Wanton mee"**_

_**.**_

Emil miró a Ling, Ling miró a Emil, Mrs Puffin aleteo suavemente en su jaula. Emil se recargó sobre la pared y estiró sus piernas a lo largo de la cama sin tocar a Ling, observó la hora en su teléfono _"12:56 am. ¿Cuándo duermen los niños?"_ Pensó cansado revolviendo su cabello cansado, afortunadamente ya era viernes lo que significaba que podría dormir todo el fin de semana "_Si claro"_ Pensó con sarcasmo.

-Me llamo Emil- Dijo en voz baja Emil. Ling desvió la vista y observó entretenida el aleteo del frailecillo. Emil sonrió inconscientemente intentando permanecer despierto, supo que había perdido cuando su cabeza comenzó a pesar y solo reaccionó cuando el peso de su teléfono desapareció de sus manos. Abrió lentamente los ojos encontrando a Ling tocando la pantalla negra de su celular, Emil se estiro y lo desbloqueó _"De todas formas Sadiq terminó con mi crédito"_ Pensó antes de levantarse y cubrir su jaula.

-¿Te agrada?- Preguntó el nórdico, sin obtener respuesta _"En esta edad al menos tendrían que balbucear ¿no?"_ Pensó volviendo a sentarse _"No dormiré hasta que ella lo haya hecho"_ Se prometió a si mismo observando como sus ojos rasgados se encogían cuando sonreían _"¿Son los mismos que Xiang?"_ Y con este pensamiento se quedó dormido.

_**[XwX]**_

-Cariño estas distraído- Dijo la exuberante mujer aferrándose al brazo de Xiang- ¿Acaso ya no somos divertidas?-

Xiang miró la cara de la mujer excesivamente maquillada y sonrió de lado, después tomó su copa y la llevo hasta sus labios, observó como ella hacia lo mismo dejando resbalar una gota por el pronunciado escote del vestido rojo.

-Tiene razón, deberías… ya sabes…- Dijo otra mujer tímidamente a su izquierda.

-No debieron buscarme entonces- Dijo Xiang bajando la copa hasta dejarla en la mesa inicial-Saben cómo soy-

Ellas rieron y se pavonearon de tener de nuevo su atención… por decirlo de alguna manera _"Mujeres que les gusta que las traten mal"_ Pensó fastidiado intentando ignorar las descaradas caricias en el interior de sus muslos.

-Hay alguien más ¿cierto?- Dijo otra de ellas tomando la copa de Xiang bebiendo libremente de ella _"Que asco"_ Pensó Xiang al ver la marca del labial en el cristal.

-Si hubiera alguien más también estaría aquí- Dijo a secas acomodando su cabello para después pasar su brazo por los hombros de la chica tímida escuchó las risas secas de las demás _"Mujeres falsas"_

-Entonces… ¿A quién te llevaras esta noche?- Dijo una joven chica a la esquina _"Es casi de la edad de Mei"_ Pensó mientras paseaba su mirada entre las 6 hermosas "damas" alrededor suyo.

-Eso no depende de mí- Dijo entrecerrando sus ojos- Depende de sus bolsillos-

Y ella solo rió en medio de esa asquerosa nube de tabaco y el embriagante olor a vino con una calmada música de fondo… _irónico_.

_**[XwX]**_

-Lukas, sabes que no te contestara- Dijo Mathias sentado en un sofá tecleando rápidamente.

-Cállate- Contesto Lukas bajando su teléfono. El ruido del ventilador era lo único que interrumpía la calma instalada en la sala de amplias paredes color blanco. Lukas miró a Mathias sentado al otro extremo del sofá negro enfocado en su laptop, escucho lejanamente los pasos de Tino en las escaleras- Ni siquiera le estoy llamando-

-Mentiroso- Contestó Mathias entrecerrando sus ojos- Mierda…. No tenemos tiempo- Susurró a la pantalla.

Lukas recargo su cabeza en el cojín ¿Qué estaba esperando Emil? Después do todo lo que hizo por el… _"Malagradecido"_ Pensó suspirando fuertemente. Se ponía que eran hermanos ¿Por qué le costaba tanto a Emil? Lukas pensó que el menor querría recuperar con el todos esos años perdidos… De repente se levantó con brusquedad de su lugar y caminó hacia la ventana que daba directamente al jardín donde Hanatamago paseaba libre. Esperó el tono con nerviosismo, detrás de él Mathias lo miró inquieto.

_-¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?-_ Preguntó una voz femenina con alegría.

-Soy Lukas Bondevik- Dijo recargando su frente en el frio cristal- Hola Wy…-

-Luke- Dijo Mathias en un gemido- ¿En serio?-

_-Uhm… Hola Lukas_- Dijo la pequeña casi en un susurro- _¿Necesitas algo?-_

-Lamento incomodarte con mi llamada, pero necesito hablar con él- Dijo Lukas esperando la respuesta del otro lado de la joven.

_-…_- Wy suspiró en la bocina- _¿Con quién?-_

-Por favor Wy, quiero hablar con el- Dijo Lukas impaciente ¿Tan difícil era?- Pásamelo- Exigió.

_-No está aquí-_ Dijo calmada, algo poco común en ella.

-Es mi hermano- Declaró Lukas como si fuera obvio.

_-También el mío_- Lukas apretó sus puños, sintió la presencia de Mathias a su lado- _Él no está aquí-_

-Sabes donde vive- Afirmó Lukas y sonrió ante el no-sonido del otro lado- Wy… escucha-

_-¿No te lo ha dicho? Entonces yo no lo hare-_ Dijo cortando la llamada.

-Me colgó- Dijo en voz baja sorprendido- Me colgó esa mocosa- Dijo mirando a Mathias.

-"Mocosa" suenas tan anciano- Dijo Mathias antes de que lo golpeara- Ok lo siento, pero es casi de la edad de Emil-

-Emil, también es un mocoso- Reclamó Lukas regresando a sentarse.

Mathias rió fuerte puso las manos en la cadera y observo un pequeño libro empastado en la alto del librero, sonrió nostálgico recordando cuando Emil llegó a casa y ese libro rebotó en su cara por el enojo del menor. Él sabía que Emil ya era un hombre, después de todo el ayudó a Emil a hablar con Lukas…

"_Luke si lo sigues encerrando, el tomara medidas extremas" _Le había dicho Mathias en una noche de cerveza, entonces Lukas se había arrepentido de que no haber escuchado al mayor… especialmente cuando Emil no quiso darles su nueva dirección y Arthur… bueno él tampoco quiso dársela, tenía esa ridícula esperanza de que Emil hiciera algo mágico en Xiang.

Mathias tomo el libro entre sus manos y giró para hablar con Lukas… sin encontrarlo, regreso a su lugar en el sofá, dejó el libro de lado y comenzó de nuevo a jugar… _"Ya se le pasara el enojo"_ Pensó antes de teclear su contraseña.

_**[XwX]**_

-Emil ¿Cómo es la fórmula que se usa en…? ¿Emil?- Preguntó Feliks girando sobre su silla- O sea nadie me ignora-

-¿Qué?- Dijo Emil alzando la mirada de su libreta en blanco- ¿Cuál formula?- Preguntó fingiendo calma.

-Olvídalo ¿Problemas viviendo sin tu querido hermano?- Dijo Feliks sonriendo- ¿Ya lo extrañas?-

-Cállate Lukasiewicz- Dijo Emil pasando las hojas mirando alternadamente al pizarrón lleno de letras y números.

-Emil- Dijo Feliks serio lo que provocó que los movimientos de Emil se detuvieran en seco.

-No es nada, supongo que ayer debí de haber dormido más- contestó Emil mirando a los grandes ojos de su amigo- Hace mucho que Lukas y-

-¿Conoces a ese tipo?- Interrumpió Feliks señalando la ventana.

Emil observó a las afueras "Muchas personas" Pensó alzando sus hombros. Feliks suspiró antes de giró e intentar copiar al compañero de enfrente. Emil suspiró y sacudió su cabello.

_Flash Back _

_-O sea enserio ¿Te dejó con mi hija y te quedas dormido?- Dijo el asiático recargado en el marco de la puerta._

_Emil giró en cama restregando su cara en la almohada, entre abrió un ojo y observó a Xiang recargado en el marco de la puerta, notó el desordenado traje, el pelo revuelto y sus ojos rojos._

_-¿Qué…?- Emil bostezó contra la almohada y se levantó de golpe- ¿Qué hora…?-_

_-Tarde, ya vete- Dijo a secas Xiang prendiendo las luces, fue a la cama y recogió a Ling entre las cobijas. Sonrió y cerró en seco._

_Emil se sentó, quitó las cobijas y sus pies descalzos toparon con el duro y frio piso de la habitación. Corrió en busca de su ropa, tomo lo primero que caía del revuelto armario y tomó sus cosas de baño antes de que la alarma de su celular sonara por las cuatro paredes. Se detuvo, miró su teléfono en el mueble a lado de su cama "Tarde… jódete" Pensó suspirando, era como vivir con dos bebes._

_Emil bajó corriendo y se subió al transporte de su buen amigo, tras unos breves saludos arrancaron, pudo ver por la ventana la luz de la habitación de Xiang prendida. "¿Así se agradece a alguien que cuidó a tu hija?" Pensó enojado._

_-¿Despertaron al nene?- Se burló Sadiq, Emil soltó un "¿Eh?"- Siempre que te levanta algo que no sea tu extraña alarma tienes esa expresión-_

_-¿Cuál expresión?- Preguntó Emil observando su rostro en los espejo._

_-Ya sabes esa de "Muerte al mundo"- Sadiq rio- Entonces… tu mensaje de ayer decía que estabas cuidando a la pequeña Ling ¿Qué tal?-_

_-No es muy difícil, ella sola va al baño, es curiosa pero sabe controlarse supongo- Dijo después de un breve silencio- Pero no sabía cómo dormirla y…-_

_-¿Y…?- Lo animó Sadiq a continuar- ¿Cómo lograste que se durmiera?-_

_Emil se sonrojo y miró a la ventana, susurro un pequeño "Solo se cansó" cerró sus ojos y se apoyó en el asiento del carro. "Me quede dormido mientras ella jugaba" se llevó una mano a los ojos ¿Cómo pudo pasar? ¿Tan irresponsable era? Ella solo tenía dos años y la dejo en la… Emil reaccionó._

_-¿Qué olvidaste?- Preguntó Sadiq en tono cansado._

_-Me dormí mientras ella miraba mi teléfono- Dijo Emil mirando a Sadiq- Deje las luces prendidas y…-_

_-En serio Emil si vas a contar algo cuéntalo completo- Dijo Sadiq bostezando. Emil se quedó callado y dejó de darle vueltas al asunto se acomodó mejor en el asiento, Sadiq lo despertaría en cuanto llegaran, miro a través de la ventana obscura "¿Es posible?"_

_End the Flash Back_

-¿Quién te despertó?- Dijo una voz a su lado sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué?- Dijo mirando con fastidio como el pizarrón era borrado _"Da igual le pediré los apuntes a Bonnefoy"_ Pensó mirando a la chica de alado.

-Ya sabes tienes esa cara de "Muerte al mundo"- Dijo Emma viendo a Emil suspirar _"Raro"_ Pensó la rubia.

-¿Has hablado con Sadiq?- Dijo Emil viéndola- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Nop… tengo hora libre vine a visitar a mi querida Monique- Dijo Emma inclinándose hacia Emil. La cabeza del menor iba rápido… demasiado rápido _"Monique… ¿Monique?... ¿Quién carajos es Monique?... Suena elegante… amiga de Emma… vamos Emil ¿Quién es Monique? ¿Fuiste a sacar libros con ella? Si… ahora su cara… su cara… Su nombre es conocido… ¿Qué hace Emma aquí? Oh si… Monique…" Emil miró a la rubia y observó un movimiento a lado de ella, ambas mujeres comenzaron a conversar "Bonnefoy… Necesito su libreta… ¡Ella es Monique!"_ Pensó Emil

-Bonnefoy- Dijo Emil llamando la atención de ambas- ¿Me prestas tus apuntes?- Emil observó el suave color de sus mejillas antes de asentir y estirar su libreta con su delicada mano. _"Monique Bonnefoy"_

-Claro- Dijo para después despedirse de ambos e irse. Emma miró a Emil y se rio.

-En serio Emil si no sabes de quien te estoy habl-

-¿Emma?- Dijo Feliks enfrente de Emil- Cariño ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Oh querido veras…-

-No- Dijo Feliks interrumpiéndola- ¿Estuviste aquí toda la clase y no me saludaste? Eso es totalmente de no-amigos-

-No quería interrumpirte- Dijo Emma señalando al joven enfrente de Feliks. Emil miró al chico intentando recordar al menos su apellido.

-No es demasiado fabuloso- Dijo Feliks restándole importancia.

-Podría decirle a Toris- Dijo Emma riéndose, _"¿Quién es Toris?"_ Pensó antes de tomar sus cosas y salir detrás de la pareja.

_**[XwX]**_

-Mei levántate- Dijo Natalia- tirando un trozo de pan a donde se suponía esta la cabeza de su hermana bajo las cobijas- Yao dice que si vas a dejar la escuela ayudes en el restaurante-

Mei se quitó las cobijas de encima y salió disparada a su armario- Ahora que lo mencionas… hoy tengo un examen muy importante y voy un poquito tarde- Dijo la joven corriendo a la mayor.

Natalia suspiró y bajó las escaleras con dirección al restaurante. Caminó a través de una puerta entrando en un cuarto con casilleros y dos bancas, se sacó la ropa y abrió su casillero marcando con un pequeño dibujo amorfo hecho en su infancia, tomó su informe y se vistió tranquilamente. Se miró en el pequeño espejo y ajustó su moño, cerró su casillero y miro a lado viendo el pequeño dragón rojo dibujado en papel de cuadro _"Xiang"_ Pensó cansada, miró el casillero a lado de este tachado con rojo y negro, sonrió ante la "venganza" de su jefe _"Perra"_ Pensó yendo a patear la puerta.

Natalia salió con paso calmado hacia las mesas del restaurante, se dirigió hacia una pareja de rubios para tomar su orden, cuando estuvo más cerca los pudo reconocer _"Bondevik y su chicle"_ Pensó Natalia hablándoles del menú, tomó la orden y se fue para entregársela a Yao.

Regresó mirando otra mesa de rubios, sonrió irónica _"Restaurante chino, abierto en Estados Unidos, lleno de europeos"_ caminó ajustando su cola de caballo antes de llegar a la mesa "_Zwingli y Lily"_ miró la sonriente cara de la amiga de su hermana les entregó los menús e hizo aclaraciones correspondientes

-¿Y qué me recomiendas tú, Natalia?- Dijo Vash bajando el menú observando directamente a sus ojos. Natalia se sorprendió, por lo general solo pedían cosas al azar o lo que les gustara más de las fotografías en el menú (idea de Xiang).

-Me gusta el Wanton mee- Contestó en voz baja. Vash asintió y luego miró a Lily que veía el menú con interés. Minutos después regresó con las órdenes de los 4 rubios pasando primero por las mesas de Lukas y Mathias y después por la de Lily y Vash.

Una hora después descubrió propina en el lugar de Bondevik suspiró aliviada pensando en el regalo de su hermano, limpió la mesa con una ligera sonrisa. Fue a la mesa de Vash y Lily para recoger los platos, su sonrisa se hizo más grande descubriendo la propina de la pequeña Lily… _"Porque fue Lily ¿verdad?, no podría ser el tacaño de Vash ¿verdad?"_

_**[XwX]**_

-En serio Emil- Dijo Xiang mirando al menor cruzado de brazos.

-En serio Xiang- Dijo Emil sonriendo internamente al no oír protesta de la pronunciación del otro.

-No puedo- Dijo volteando la cara evitando la penetrante mirada del menor.

Emil dejó caer sus brazos y tomo asiento a lado de Xiang, Emil cruzó las piernas e inclinó la cabeza, Xiang regresó la mirada al menor vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla con una sudadera color naranja, observó el fino cuello del menor doblado en un extraño ángulo "_Nórdicos_" Pensó levantándose para ir a la barra y sacar los alimentos que recién había sacado.

-¿Cocinas?- Preguntó soñoliento el menor entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Tengo hambre y dudo que quieras invitarme a un restaurante- Sonrió irónico.

-¿Día de paga?- Soltó divertido Emil.

-Si supieras en que trabajo no sería tan gracioso- Dijo Xiang amargo lavando los vegetales.

-Un amigo trabajo vestido de cosplay en una tienda de música- Dijo Emil cabeceando.

-Tu amigo de las mañanas- Dijo Xiang de espaldas a el- ¿No te uniste a él?-

-No tenía necesidad- Ling apareció en el marco de la puerta de Xiang con la cara remarcada por las almohadas- No la tenía…-

-Emil vestido de Maid…. Hubiera sido épico- Dijo Xiang girándose para encontrar a su hija sentada en el piso jugando con bolitas de unicel. "¿Unicel? ¿De dónde…?" Pensó Xiang

-Uhm…- Dijo Emil quedando profundamente dormido.

-Oye o sea te estoy hablando- Dijo Xiang divertido- Mira Ling, duermen casi lo mismo- Xiang miró a la pequeña mirarle sin expresión.

-Podríamos pintar su cara- Dijo esperando la respuesta de la niña- O tal vez no- Dijo suspirando fuerte cortando con cuidado los vegetales. Miró a Ling y corto un pedazo de manzana, ella sonrió al tomarlo.

-¿Solo eres feliz con comida?- Ella se giró y alzo los hombros, Xiang se sorprendio. Ling caminó hasta Emil y se sentó a su lado luego miró a Xiang y señaló la tele.

-¿Quieres verla?- Xiang ignoro a la niña y continuo haciendo su sopa. Reacciono cuando eschuco un ruido en seco.

-¿Qué…?- Se giró y encontró un tubo de crema en el piso, subió la mirada encontrándose con Ling de brazos cruzados- Wow como que pudiste haber hablado- Dijo yendo a prender la tele dejándole el control a su disposición. Miró a Emil roncando suavemente, tomo un cojín recargándolo en el brazo del sofá para después girar el pequeño cuerpo del menor.

-Tu cuello me lo agradecerá- Dijo antes de que Emil se girara buscando una posición más cómoda quedando de espaldas al respaldo. Ling se recargó sobre las piernas del menor en una pose curiosa, Xiang no lo resistió sacó su teléfono y tomo fotos.

Regresó a su sopa… olio el delicioso aroma que llegó a su nariz miró melancólicamente la estufa intentando disipar los recuerdos.

-Hace mucho que no la hacía, quiero que también te agrade- Dijo al aire miró a su hija sonreírle a la pantalla- Ignorado mil.

El timbre sonó haciendo que entre abriera los ojos "Hay una niña sobre ti dando brinquitos ¿Y te despierta un inocente timbre?" Pensó Xiang yendo a abrir.

-Huele a Starbucks- Dijo una voz femenina sus tacones hicieron eco en el suelo, Ling la miró sin interés y volvió a ver la pantalla con animales habladores.

-¿Xiang…?- Dijo la pelinegra observando al hongkonés- ¿Cómo…?-

-Hola Hanh- Dijo para después caminar hasta su estufa- ¿Te quedas a comer? Hice Wanton mee…-

**.**

**.**

Emil solo distingue a las personas por el apellido… no por el nombre XD

Lamentablemente no soy de Polonia u.u (Si no saben de qué hablo les invito a leer _"Mil y un oportunidades"_ de **Otps-dream**) En el D.F los taxis han cambiado a color rosa… realmente no me agradan XD

No se por qué tarde tanto, tuve casi dos semanas de paro debido a todo este asunto de los normalistas y eso… Lamento mucho la espera, yo realmente quería publicar esto antes de regresar a clases ojala y no sea una decepción…

_¿Merezco __**Review**__?_

_Bye!_


End file.
